dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Brick dwarf
Brick dwarf is a cancelled series by Dylan. it is based around red dwarf. starring Matt as jack, frank as Colin, Dylan as David and Jake as jakeywoo. It only has four episodes. There are three main characters, two other characters, three extras and one planned character. MAIN CHARACTERS Jack Jack is the last survivor of the human race. Getting in trouble for blowing up an oven, he is put in stasis for 5 years, or so he thought. A nucular plant the size of the moon exploded, killing everyone and everything, except jack, who was locked safely away in stasis. He was released by Colin 3 million ears later. He got up to quite a few things including shopping, going out and dreaming about his girlfriend! David David was a smug person on brick dwarf, constantly trying to get in charge.He died in the radiation blast, like everyone else. Colin accidentally activated him as a hologram instead of one of Jacks close friends. He is a git, all in all. He was mean, bossy and made people drink his "yello-cok juice". He knew how to drive but in episode 4 crashed. He may not have been the nicest but he was defiantly one of the funniest. Colin Colin was a super computer that ran brick dwarf. Unlike one of his brother computers, Holly from red dwarf, he is very computer like, with a green, outline face. He kept jack alive and re-activated David. He is programmed to advertise products when not in use. OTHER CHARACTERS Jakeywoo jakeywoo was the ancestor of Jake, the buildings dog, who also died in the blast. Jakeywoo is quite peculiar in the fact that he has four lungs, three kidneys and best of all, two dicks! Kochanski Kochanski was Davids girlfriend who was put in stasis for five million years. EXTRAS The captain The ship captain was the weirdest person ever. With his gold trousers and american accent, he ordered the freezing of Jack and Kochanski. Stasis girl The stasis girl was the lady in charge of keeping people in the stasis cupboards. She also reappeared as one of Davids transformations in the second episode. Robot The robots (known in the series as service droids) Were in 3 of 4 episodes. In episode 2 a great, colorful shot of one blowing up appeared at the end. In episode 3 and 4 it appeared in a human like shape with pincer arms and a cyber man like headset. PLANNED CHARACTERS Emily Emily was to be Davids daughter created when the blast broke Jake and kochanski's DNA samples that are kept in the loft. The two liquids mixed three million years later and created her. In episode 4 when jack asks where jakeywoo goes, it was planned that he goes there too visit Emily. Costumes. The costumes were amazing. Davids costume was grey with a golden badge on, a black tie and a H on his head. Jack's was a punk styled outfit with a hoodie.It got burned in episode 4. The robots costume was silver. They were the only costumes specially designed, the rest were picked at random. The building was Dylan's old house. This series is cancelled as one of the stars is ill and can no longer make videos. BRICK DWARF: the series that was not too be is a documentary coming out soon on dalekwindmill. Unfortunately brick dwarf will never hit our screens again as new, but may get an animated episode. And as said above a documentary is coming soon about the amazing series. Brick dwarf will be remembered by cast, crew and fans.